


~Short Stories~

by Darling_milkbr3ad



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Anime/Manga Fusion, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, One Shot, Other, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_milkbr3ad/pseuds/Darling_milkbr3ad
Summary: Just some random short stories ( ^ω^ )I always see head canons of characters and I make little stories about them so I thought I could share some with y'all!! Feel free to give me any character head canons you have and I could probably make a cute story!!! Not all are head canons just some.Some stories might have some angst!! I'll always say that at the beginning!!!
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hunter X Hunter Ensemble/Reader, My Hero Academia Ensemble/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Ushijima (Haikyuu!) - Neglected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I enjoy writing here and there so I decided to write some little short stories about characters from different animes!!
> 
> Request anything and I'll try my best. If I dunno the character I apologize. 
> 
> Most stories will be in female POV but if you want to request I use different pronouns for  
> y/n I'd be happy to make a stories for you!!  
> Terms:
> 
> Y/n - your name  
> H/c - hair color  
> S/n - sister name  
> B/n - bother name  
> M/n - mother name  
> F/n - father name  
> F/c - favorite color  
> 'Thoughts'  
> (Sorry if I forgot any)

!Tiny bit of angst but not really!

You and Ushijima have been dating for a few week now yet he feels so distant. You can't blame him nationals were coming up soon so he was focused on volleyball.

You walked into the gym to be greeted by a hand grabbing your ass. "Hey nice ass y/n" you turned around to see Tendou with a cat like smirk. You stuck your tongue out at him.

"Baka!" You and Tendou kept playfully fighting when you felt a cold hand grab your shoulder from behind. You spun around quickly. "USHI I MISSED YOU!!" You have him a big hug.

A slight red haze grew on his face. "Me as well" he said with barley any emotion in his voice per usual. You walked away pouting. You sat down by the wall to watch them play. You pulled out your homework and started working on it. You looked up a few times to watch them play. You smirked and wondered 'i get that all to myself'

————————

After what felt like forever practice was over and the boys went to go shower off and change. You packed your stuff up and waited at the door for Ushijima. Everyone left except him. 'What is taking his so long?' You started to get worried. 'Did he get hurt, is he okay? Did he slip and fall and is unconscious!?' You were way to worried for your own good. You caved in and decided to go in, I mean everyone else left what could happen. "Ushi... are you okay I'm coming in" you walked in "Ushi are-"

You were caught off guard by the shirtless man who seemed to be breathing heavily. His face was extremely red. You only could think of to reasons he would be out of breath like that, he could have a fever... or... you didn't even wanna think about the other one, what he does on his own time is his business not yours.

Your face became extremely red when you realized you were still staring at him. You totally forgot cause you got lost in thought. "Um... erm... I- I'm sorry I was just worried. I'll w-wait outside." You quickly grabbed your bag and ran outside. What the fuck did you just see. You didn't think Ushijima did stuff like that.

A few minutes later he walked out. "Hey I'm ready let's start walking" his face was still red and so was yours.

The walk was so awkward neither of you guys were speaking. "Ushi I'm-"

"Y/n I'm sorry for what you had to see, I'm a guy after all and I didn't know what to do. My parents came home this week and I haven't been able to be alone. Do not be mad please." He said with such a straight face. You tried to hold your laughter in but you couldn't. Tears started falling you were laughing so hard.

"Ushi it's okay, I'm not mad why would I be, when I get you all to myself" you looked up at him and smiled. He turned away and blushed. You both stood in silence again. You started pouting. 'He's supposed to make a cute move on me now!! UUUGHHH!!' In all the months you've been dating he hasn't made a single move. It's like your not dating at all. Tendou makes even more moves on you then he does!!

————————

You:  
Hey, since are parents are going gambling at a hotel tonight?  
Can I sleepover 🥺

Plant guy <3:  
You may come over.

You:  
YAY!!  
See you at 7!!

Plant guy <3:  
You as well.

You were so nervous this would be your first time sleeping over at his house. He's been to your house before but only during the day to study or do homework. You started getting ready.  
————————

You rang the doorbell and waited patiently for him to answer. He finally opened the door and you smiled at him. "Hey Ushi, I spilled my drink in myself on my way over here do you think I could borrow yours... and take a shower?"

"Sure" he grunted. He went and rummaged through his closet and handled you some clothes.

"Thank you!!" You grabbed them and headed off to take a shower.

————————

You finally got out of the shower and put on his clothes. They smelled just like him. It was so refreshing. The pants were to big for you so you decided not to wear them. The shirt was big enough, it was basically a dress on you.

You walked into Ushijimas room to find him. He was sitting next to his tv watching the recordings of previous volleyball games. "Hey is that-"

"Y/n can you go water my pants." He cut you off before you could say anything. It didn't bother you to much. He lives and breathes volleyball. You knew it would be like this when you confessed to him so you have to be okay with it here and there.

You went to the kitchen and filled up a bucket to water his plants with. You walked back up to his room and watered the plants. You looked back over at what he was watching again. He was watching the previous match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. You were amazed at the short ginger who could jump so high and run the speed of light. Karasuno was amazing but no one could beat your boyfriend!

You finished watering all the plants and cleaned up around his room a little. You squatted down next to his bed resting your head on your arms. You were admiring your tall boyfriend and his dedication to volleyball. You slowly started to dose off.

———————

Ushijimas POV:

The game finally ended and I think I have a better idea on how I will beat Karasuno next. I remember y/n was here. I turned around and saw her sleeping. I could feel my face heat up. She looks so peaceful. I grabbed my blanket off my bed and laid it around her. I tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. "I love you." I don't think I would ever be able to actually say this in front of her. Everytime I try I get worried she won't like it and I stop.

I looked back at her and noticed her eyes flutter open. "I love you more Ushi~" my face became extremely red. 'She heard me oh no I'm so embarrassed.' She must have fell back to sleep right away though.

I got down and squatted next to her admiring how beautiful she looked as the moonlight hit her through the window. I rested my head in my hands and slowly my eyes started to shut.

—————————

Y/N POV:

You woke up and felt something heavy around you. You realized you were on the floor. You look over your shoulder and saw Ushijima hugging you tightly from behind.

You notice he didn't have any covers on him so you pushed some over to him. You turned around so you were now facing his chest and snuggled closer. He felt his arms tighten around you once more. He mutter something under his breath at first you couldn't make it out then you heard it. He was saying your name in his sleep. Your face became extremely red and you closed your eyes and smiled big. You started to drift off again and once more his arms tightened around you. You both slept like that til the afternoon.


	2. Bakugo (MHA) - Tease (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut I've ever wrote so I formally apologize for how bad it is written. I wrote this a month ago and never thought I'd actually post it.

(everyone's aged up)

You and Bakugo have been dating for awhile now. At first you guys were going at it like rabbits. In the kitchen, school, restaurant, anytime you felt the urge you guys would do it, but lately he's been neglecting you.

You started getting worried 'what if he is tired of me' you couldn't get these thoughts out of your head. You knew he loved you and was just busy with hero work, but you've been hinting towards it all week. You walked around the house in barley anything but his shirt. You "accidentally" left the bathroom door open during one of your showers.

You tried everything but all you got was, "it's cold go put on some pants" or "be careful next time you left the shower door open, what if someone robbed us." You tried to answer with flirty remarks but they went passed his head.

"Well at least the robber would satisfy me" you mumbled under your breath. You were sick and tired of this, "Hey Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Kirishima invited us to dinner tonight."

"Why would we go with those extras?!" He snapped back.

"They said it's national annoy Bakugo day so they invited us." You cheerful smiled.

"I wish they would just get girlfriends already, I'm tired of them all hanging around, drooling over you!!!" You laughed at his comment. Then a idea popped into your head. You need to make Bakugo jealous. You pulled out your phone to tell the others of your evil plan.

You :  
Guys I need your help with something!!

Shark boy :  
Sure what is it y/n?

Broccoli head :  
Here to help!!!

Icy Hot :   
Okay.

You :  
THANK YOU GUYS!!   
Okay I need your guys help to make Bakugo jealous tonight at dinner.  
I'm desperate!!

You explained further to them and they all agreed to help. You put down your phone and started getting ready. You've been teasing Bakugo all day and can't wait for his reaction tonight. You picked out your shortest (favorite color) skirt and paired it what a cute top exposing a lot of skin.

——

You got up to look in the mirror after you finished your hair and makeup. 'Damn you look good, go get em tiger'. You grabbed your stuff and headed downstairs.

As you walk down the stairs you see a lazily dress angry man waiting there. He had Grey sweatpants on and a oversized black T-shirt with a faded skull on the front. 'HOW DOES HE LOOK SO GOOD!' You picked a good one yes indeed. You smiled to yourself. "Hurry we're gonna be late" He hissed.

——

As you sat down in the car, your skirt kept riding up your thighs. You paid no mind to it, as you felt two eyes sneaking peaks at it. You smirked to yourself knowing it was bothering him but he never said anything and you never fixed it.

——

As you guys arrived you saw Kirishima waiting outside. You hopped out of the car and ran towards him.

"Kiri I've missed you! It's been so long!" You sang with joy. He picked you up and spun you around. Bakugo finally caught up with you guys and he didn't look to pleased but again didn't say anything.

As you got to the table you sat down in between Todoroki and Midoriya. Bakugo sat in front of you with Kirishima at his side. The waitress came over and took your drink orders and that's when it all began.

"Y/n it's been so long who knew you'd still be so cute" Midoriya said while placing his arm around your waist. You chuckled and leaned into him.

"Same with you, surprised your still single. I'd thought a girl would've snatched you up by now" you winked at smiled. The flirting and touching went on between you and the three boys.

Bakugo seemed quiet, he didn't look that angry. 'Could he tell you planned this. No that's not it, he's trying to keep his cool how cute'

Your food finally arrived and you all started eating. You finish first, as you looked up from your plate you felt a hand grab your face. It was Todoroki. He turned your head and brushed your cheek.

He leaned up to your ear and whispered, "You missed a spot." You face went red, you weren't expecting that especially not from Todoroki of all people. 

You looked away hiding your reddened face. "T-thank you..." you knew Bakugo was gonna be pissed the moment your face turned red, so you decided to go all out.

"Hey Midoriya can you scoot over for a second I need use the lady's room?" You asked in your cutest tone. He agreed and moved a little but not to much. As you were going around him you purposely fell forward into his lap.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" You pressed your chested against Midoriya and looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you for cushioning my landing." You hugged him tightly and snuck a peek at the other boys who all had red facing looking in one direction.

You followed their gaze to your ass which showcased your white panties due to your skirt riding up. Your face became an instant beet. "I- um- s- sor- sorry!" You quickly got up and straightened your skirt and ran to the bathroom.

——

You quickly composed yourself you can't give up just cause there was one minor hiccup. That's when a new plan came into your head one that will definitely make Bakugo react. "Sorry Bakugo" you whispered to yourself as you walked back to the table.

The conversation carried on normally. You leaned over the table and motioned for Bakugo to lean over. You whispered in a seductive tone, "did you like the view earlier" you paused for a second noticing he looked unfazed, "...daddy" his face dropped and he cheeks became flushed. You sat back down and continue the conversation and flirty vibes with everyone. The table was small so everyone was pretty close together and Bakugo was sitting right. In. Front. Of. You.

Nows your chance, you moved you foot rubbing it against his thigh. You noticed his reaction out of the corner of your eye, you needed more he needs to know the suffering you went through.

You slowly moved your foot up his thigh and began rubbing it on his now hardening member. He was talking at the time and you heard his voice hitch. He shot you a glare but you only looked away.

You continued to rub your foot on his clothed member, he let out a few grunts here and there.

"Hey Bakugo you feeling okay?" Kirishima turned to ask him.

"I'm fine, the food was just a little to spicy" he shot you another look, he mouthed the words "not here" which only made you chuckle as you continued, you felt it start twitching and knew he was close to finishing so you stopped. You knew it was a shitty thing to do but he deserved it.

After you all payed you started to pack up, you could feel Bakugos annoyance burning into your forehead, "Guys thanks for inviting us out!" You cheerfully sang while standing up to hug everyone goodbye.

Bakugo stood up weirdly and hunched over. Kirishima went to go hug him and he about blew his head off. Well I guess he must still be hard... poor guy. You laughed to yourself as you waved goodbye and skipped to the car, waiting for whats to come.

\----- 

Nothing, nothing happened, you could see his bulge but he did nothing. You got out the car and slammed the door shut, showered, and went to bed without a word. Tears ran down your face, 'he doesn't like me anymore'. Your sobs quickly faded as you fell asleep before Bakugo could even lay down.

——

You woke up to a grunting noise. Not thinking to much about it you cuddled closer to Bakugo before you heard.

"S-shit"

You quickly opened to see a red faced Bakugo with his hand in his pants. He didn't seem to notice you woke up and he kept going. You slowly slid down to his area, that's when he noticed. But before he could react you grabbed his cock and started licking it.

"S-shit y/n s..stop" he moaned out. You continued to lick his member till he thrusted forward into your mouth. Now the full thing was in causing you to gag. You started to move back and forth causing him to moan out.

You felt his cock start to twitch, as he grabbed your hair and started thrusting faster.

"C-cuming!" He groaned out. He pulled out and came all over your face. "Shit teddy bear I'm sorry, you shouldn't have-"

"It's okay!" You smiled, wiping yourself off. You climbed on top of him, "we're only just getting started" you went down to kiss him when he stopped you.

"No teddy bear it's late let's go to bed..."

Bakugo pov:

As I pushed her face away I felt tears, but I wasn't crying. I looked up to see y/n crying.

"H-hey Teddybear what's wrong... don't cry" I reached out and wiped her falling tears but they wouldn't stop coming.

"W-why wo-won't you hav-e sex with m-me?" She hiccuped and sobbed out. My eyes became wide I didn't think she wanted to so bad, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Baby I'm sorry..." I sat up and hugged her tight. "I was scared if we did I wouldn't be able to hold back and I'd end up hurting you..."

She looked up at me with her teary eyes turning me on. It didn't help that she was sitting right on my dick I could feel every movement.

"don't hold back..." she muttered but I couldn't hear it to well.

"What'd you say, speak up teddy bear."

"FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU WANT DUMBASS!" She yelled punching my chest making me hard again. I flipped her over so she was now under me.

"Your gonna regret saying that later." I said as I dove into her neck leaving kisses and marks.

Y/n POV:

You covered your mouth trying to suppress the moans escaping. You felt him pull down your panties.

"Your so wet" he whispered into your ear as you felt him stick a finger in.

"B-Bakugo~" you moaned out causing him to add another finger.

"Call me by name"

"D-daddy" You reached up and placed your arms around his neck. After a while he moved down placing himself in between your thighs. You could feel his hot breath against you clit. "Do-don't it's dirty-" he started licking your clit and moving his fingers. You covered your mouth and grabbed onto his hair.

"Move your hand I want to hear your pretty voice" you moved your hand and let out your moans. You could feel you were about to cum.

"I-I'm C-cum-ming!!" You came and Bakugo got back up and licked him fingers.

"I love your taste" he dived in for a kiss moaning between breaths. You felt his cock press against you area.

"I-it's not gonna fit" you looked down and realized you forgot how big he was.

"Watch me" he plunged in causing you both to moan out. "Your so tight teddy bear has it really been that long" he started thrusting harshly. You both started sloppily making out as your nails dug into his back.

"It's t-to fast! So-slow dow-nn" you managed to get out in between thrusts. Instead he went faster. He grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head and started sucking on your nipples.

You couldn't handle the pleasure. Your body began to twitch, you were close. You felt him twitch inside you. His thrusts became sloppy and faster.

"I-I'm cumming!!"

"Me to baby" he grunted out. You both moaned loudly as you came. He pushed your hair out of your eyes, "your so beautiful" then gave you a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll shower first" you slowly stood up but fell straight back down to the floor.

"Sorry I guess I was a little to rough..." he helped you up and into the shower.

——

"Thank you for helping" you smiled brightly even though you were ready to pass out. "I can do the rest on my own"

"Oh you think we're done"

... let's just say the night didn't end there...


	3. Dabi (MHA) - Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse/Violence & Angst
> 
> (I'm trying out 1st person pov, tell me what yall like more for future reference)

Dabi has been out with the LOV late every night for the past few weeks and when he comes home he's either high, drunk, or a mixture of both. I know he loves me a lot, he just rarely shows it and when he does he barely remembers.

Today is gonna be different, today is our 3 year anniversary. Dabi promised he would get off work early to take me out for a fancy dinner. I got all dolled up and sat on the couch waiting for him to come home.

\--

A few hours have passed and he still wasn't home I started getting anxious. 'Is he hurt? Did he get taken?' the worst thought came 'did he forget?' I tried to tell myself that that wasn't true.

\--

It's now 12:37am everything's closed and Dabi still isn't home. 'He forgot' if he died or got hurt someone from the league would have told me or I would have seen it on the news. I got up and slowly started walking to the kitchen to make something to eat. I mean I've been waiting for him so I never had any dinner.

I was starving so I decided to make something quick, I went to the fridge to see what we had and it was empty. Nothing but 3 cases of beer which Dabi told me not to touch cause their his. "Fuck you" I yelled out as I grabbed a pack out and set it on the counter and went to the freezer to see if we had any dino nuggets to go with MY beer.

We only ever got dino nuggets cause even though Dabi and I are full grown adults we still play with our food. Our favorite thing to do it have the dinosaurs fight and use the ketchup as blood.

I opened the freezer and we had a half a pack of nuggets left 'score'. I grabbed them out along with our air fryer and put em in. As I was waiting for them to cook I decided to take a quick shower and change. (I do not recommend taking a shower while cooking food home alone)

I felt refreshed after the shower. I played loud music and sang so I wouldn't overthink about me and Dabi's relationship and how he forgot about our anniversary.

I walked into my and Dabi's shared room which I only really slept in cause Dabi rarely made it all the way to the room. I went to our closet to find something comfortable to wear, I went to reach for one of his hoodies but stopped myself. I remembered that Hawks left his hoodie here last week and never picked it back up.

So I rummaged around till I found it. Dabi would definitely know it was Hawks cause for 1 Hawks had a very strong cologne that still lingered, 2 it had a picture of his wings on the back with some of his own features sewn in, and 3 it said Hawks down one of the sleeves.

I slipped it on with some thigh highs that matched. I didn't put on any pants cause Dabi wouldn't come home till late so it didn't matter anyway.

I went out to see if my chicken was done. Hopefully it wasn't cold, I took longer than I thought. Thank god it just finished. I grabbed out a plate to put them on.

I went to the fridge for sauce them remembered we ran out last week cause that idiot Hawks used it all for his NORMAL chicken nuggets. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pack of beer and walked over to the couch.

I switched between channels trying to find a show when I gave up and went on Crunchyroll to rewatch the same show I have been for the past few weeks.

\----

I finished all my nuggies and was on my second to last beer when I hear the garage door slam shut. I look down at my phone and realized it almost 4am.'Fuck, he gonna kill me for drinking his beer.'

I quickly Shoved all the empty bottles under the couch and shoved the full ones in the fridge hoping he won't notice the missing bottles. I ran back to the couch and sighed in relief. Then I remembered I have beer breathe. I doubt he'll notice he probably is wasted.

I heard the door open then close. "BaBYY" He yelled out in a sing songy voice. I rolled my eyes as the stumbled into the room. "Come give daddy a kkiissshhh" I walked towards him but ignored his request as he was very drunk.

"No Dabi you're drunk lets get you to bed" I said while looking down trying not to remember what he could not. Before I could do anything I felt his hand grip my chin and yank it so I was face to face with him.

"Why the hell are you wearing Hawks sweatshirt and not mine?" the change in his tone and the stern look on his face started to scare me.

"I- I I-"

"I- I i. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!" he tightened his grip causing me to wince in pain. "You're mine doll face, I'll kill you if you ever try to leave me". Tears started falling down my face. I couldn't get any words out. "Now... who do you belong to..... SAY IT!!"

"...you" I mummbled out.

"LOUDER SO I CAN HEAR! Don't make me repeat myself." His nails started digging in the side of my face deeper than before.

"YOU! DABI!!" I screamed out.

He lightly chuckled and release my face, "Thats right now don't forget it." "Fuck I need a drink" he walked towards the kitchen like nothing happened, leaving me in a sobbing mess on the floor.

Dabi's always been harsh, every now and then he'd raise his voice. He's always apologized multiple times after. He's never been so possessive or aggressive towards me. 'I'm terrified.'

"WHAT THE FUCK" I immediately swung my head in his direction. He was next to the fridge with the door wide open staring right into my eyes. In that moment if I had a choose I would have chose a easy painless death. "What's the ONE thing I told you to NEVER do!"

"drink-"

"DRINK MY BEER!!" I felt a bottle smash against my face, "I ALWAYS LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY LITTLE MISS PERF-"

"what's yesterday's date"

"what-"

"WHAT'S YESTERDAY'S DATE" I looked him straight in the eyes while tears fell down my cheeks.

"y/n how the fuck am I sup-"

"Our anniversary... do you remember how you told me we were going to go get dinner then walk on the beach and be a normal happy couple for once..." The tears started falling faster, "I really believed you, huh..."

"y/n I-" as he reached out I flinched away scared he was gonna hit me again. "y-y/n why... why who WHO MADE YOU SCARED!" My eyes widened at his response. Does he not remember a minute ago when he was throwing glass bottles at me. "Baby... I'll kill whoever did this to you."

"You... YOU DID! FIRST YOU FORGET OUR ANNIVERSARY S-SECOND YOU YELL AND HURT ME NO-NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU'RE THE REASON... I'M TERRIFIED RIGHT NOW!!" I broke he finally broke me.

"Y/n I'm sorry" He looked like he just killed someone he loved.

"save it... Dabi what's done is done you can't change what you did." I turned away and went to the room we once shared. I locked the door behind me so he couldn't follow me. I grabbed my suitcase and put in all the essential items I'll need.

I walked into the bathroom connected to our room to see the damage. His nails pierced my skin and left marks, I also had a big gash from the bottle he threw. I cleaned it up and put bandaids on the cuts. They'll probably scare.

When I opened the door Dabi was standing there, his eyes looked red and puffy and tears were streaming down his face. In a sick twisted way it made me feel a little bit better to know he's hurt to.

"I'm going to stay with Hawks for the time being." I reached the door and sighed a turned around, "Dabi I know you're sorry but you did it..."

I could tell he wanted to say something. I put on my shoes and walked to the door. without looking back I said, "Stop drinking and smoking... sober up. Until your stable don't contact me." I closed the door.

I didn't turn around cause I didn't want to see the look on his face, but I caught a glimpse in the window next to the door. He looked like his world was shattered right in front of his very eyes.

I got in the car and sighed, I pulled out my phone and rang Hawks.

"Hey can I stay at your place for awhile?"


	4. Kirishima (MHA) - Clean up

(Characters aged up)

It's been two weeks since I found Bakugo in bed with another girl. Even since then I've either ate for days on end or I would starve myself. I still don't know why he cheated on me. The day before it all happened he said he loved me so much it hurt.

Once I left he called and texted numerous times apologizing and asking for me back. I got angry and threw my phone and it broke, but I've been too tired to go get it fixed.

I haven't contacted anyone in 2 weeks. He's showed up drunk on my doorstep a couple times but I just use his phone to call Kirishima to come pick him up and let him deal with it.

Kirishima's POV:

It's been two weeks since y/n and Bakugo broke up. I've seen Bakugo so broken before. Bakugo wont tell me why they broke up and y/n never answers her phone.

She only even talks to me when she uses Bakugo's phone to tell me to pick him up, but everytime I arrive she's nowhere to be seen and all the lights are off in her house so I don't wanna bother her.

Today I decided to go over to see how she was doing. She didn't answer her phone so I was hoping she would be home.

According to her neighbors she hasn't left, and has been ordering take out for the passed two weeks.

\--

I exited the convenience store, I hope she's okay with microwaveable means. Her house is on the next block so I decided to walk and not waste any money on a cab.

"What should I say to her, 'I'm sorry my best friend cheated on you' no that sounds stupid. 'I missed your pretty face' aggrrh that sounds creepy!" I kept mumbling to myself.

A fun fact is Bakugo and y/n met through me. I've had a crush on y/n since junior high. I never told her cause I knew she liked Bakugo and he liked her back so I always tired my best to get them together.

I realized I finally arrived at her house. I noticed her kitchen light was on, 'she has to be home'. I reached out to press the doorbell but hesitated for a moment.

I heard it ring inside followed by a long crash and some shuffling around.

She opened the door, the scent of berries mixed with alcohol hit me. Even though she looked like a mess she was beautiful.

She had a oversized hoodie I'm guessing was Bakugo's, along with black biker shorts. Her hair was tangled and greasy and her eyes were red and puffy, it looked like she had just been crying. 'I should've came earlier'.

"K-Kirishima?" I could smell the scent of alcohol on her breath. "I- i... whyarre you here?" She slurred her words I could tell she wasn't in the best state.

"I came here to check up on you, guess that was a good idea." I stepped inside and took off my shoes and walked into the main room. There were empty bottles, takeout food containers, tissues, it was all just a complete mess.

I turned back to her. She looked embarrassed, good thing she wasn't completely gone.

"Y/n tomorrow I'm gonna help you clean up your house and once we finish I'll take you to an aquarium... those always cheer you up" she looked shocked but nodded her head. "Right now let's clean you up." I went over to her to help her walk. She kept tripping and stumbling.

I set her down genitally as to not hurt her. She looked so very tired. I walked into her bathroom and started the shower to warm it up. When I got back to the room she was on the floor.

"K-kiri-" She quickly put a hand to her mouth and knew what that meant. I quickly grabbed her.

"It's okay we're almost there hold it a little longer." We made it just in time. I set her down in front of the toilet and she threw up. I brushed her hair back so she wouldn't get any in it. She turned to me with tears running down her face.

"I-i'm sorry I'm such a m-mess." She started crying. It broke my heart to see her like this.

"No you're beautiful no matter what." I held her close forgetting she just vomited. She seemed to have sobered up a little so I got up to her privacy to take her shower. "I'll set out some clothes for you to put on after you're done." As I started walking away I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Don't go... I don't wanna be alone." I was stunned by her response.

"It's okay I'm not leaving I'm just going to wait out here to give you space." I tired to walk away again but she wouldn't let go. I sighed and turned towards her, she had the prettiest puppy dog eyes I couldn't refuse her. "Okay I'll stay but I'm going to look the other direction."

She nodded and let go of my shirt. She motioned for me to come sit next to the shower. I hesitated but knew she was scared to be alone. I sat down and turned towards the wall.

'I can't believe I'm in the same room as my crush... and she's naked.' I could feel my face heat up, I was just praying for this moment to be over.

\--

She finally let me leave so I could change out of my shirt she got some vomit on. After I finished changing I walked out to the kitchen where she was sitting staring out the window at the stars. She looked ethereal. She noticed me and turned her attention to me.

"Kiri thanks..." her soft voice was like music to my ears. I smiled and nodded.

"Now which do you like better, chicken or beef instant noodles. They only had one chicken left so I had to get one beef." I looked over at her and she chuckled softly and gave me a smile.

"I'll take chicken" her smile made me feel so happy. I was scared I'd never see it again. I smiled back.

"Alright, go pick out a movie to watch while I make these." she grumpily left the room. I laughed to myself, I'm glad she's coming back to normal.

\--

We were snuggled up watching a movie, we both already finished our noodles. Y/n looked like she was about to pass out. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I wish you chose me instead of him, then this would have never happened... I love you."

I smiled at her sleeping face she looked so peaceful.

"I love you to Kiri..." She sleepily whispered, 'I was right she is perfect'. I slowly fell asleep with her in my arms.

'I bet out of all the fish in the aquarium tomorrow... your the prettiest'


	5. Armin (AOT) - Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU (Titans ain't a thing and everyone is aged up)

I've had crush on him since I join the scout regiment. His ocean blue eyes and long blonde hair was a wonderful plus, but it was him kind nature about him that I fell for. 

I've been to scared to talk to him alone, so everytime I talk to him Jean, Sasha, and Connie are breathing down my neck. I originally only told Sasha about my crush but of course she told Connie. I felt bad not telling Jean as well, so I ended up spilling it to him to.

-

"Come on y/n ask him out!" Sasha and Connie said while pushing me towards the door. 

"I can't, what if he says no." I said, Jean pushed the two aways and grabbed my chin. He moved my head side to side, let go backed up and looked me up and down.

"You don't gotta worry, if anyone turned you down they gotta be blind." His words made you blush.

"Thanks Jean..."

"Now go get him tiger!" He chuckles out as he pushed me forward. 

I walked out of the room waving goodbye to them as they all cheered for me. As I walked down the hall I felt a mixture of emotions anxious, excitement, and love. 

\--

I arrived at his room, he was with Eren and Mikasa. I was about to leave, 'I can't ask him in front of them'.

"Hey y/n! Whats up" I turn around to see Eren leaving in the doorway with Mikasa and Armin behind him.

"O-oh Hey guys, I-i was coming by to see what ya'll were up to." I smiled, I saw Armin blush a little which made me blush and smile more.

"Cool, come in we're playing truth or dare!" Mikasa said happily. She probably was happy to not be the only girl there.

"A-alright-"

"TRUTH OR DARE CAN WE JOIN!!" I spun around to see Sasha and Connie walking in dragging Jean behind them. Of course they were eases dropping.

"The more the merrier!" Armin smiled. We all sat in a circle, Mikasa sat right next to Eren with Jean awkwardly sat next to her trying to get closer. Sasha and Connie sat next to Jean. Armin sat next to Eren and I between Armin and Sasha.

"Okay who wants to go first." Eren said.

"oh OH OH ME ME ME PICK ME!!" Sasha widely waved her hand in the air.

"Okay Sasha you start."

"Thank you, hmm...y/n, truth or dare" She smirked and I knew exactly what she was about to do. So I decided to pick dare to avoid it.

"Dare" I smiled innocently at her. She pouted them Connie whispered something into her ear and her evil smile grew. 

"Kiss Armin!" She yelled out.

"W-what!?" I looked straight at her in shock. I turned my head toward Armin who was blushing. "Sasha p-pick somet-"

"It's okay" Armin shly said.

"A-are you sure?" I started getting excited, 'did he like me back?'

"Yeah, it's just a game right?" He smiled, my heart broke a little inside.

"Oh yeah.." I mumbled out.

"Okay come one KISS!!" Connie yelled out, then everyone started chanting "kiss" together.

I looked back at Armin and he grabbed my cheek and went in. I was shocked I didn't expect him to be so dominate. Even though it was only for a few seconds it felt like forever, not that I was complaining.

As we pulled away I realised the room was silent. I turned and looked at everyone and their mouths all dropped. 

"W-what?" I asked, did I do something wrong?

"We didn't think you guys would actually do it..." Jean said.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DARE US TO!!" I yelled out. Everyone started laughing out at my outburst. "Whatever" I mumble out in annoyance. 

"Your turn to ask someone y/n" Mikasa said.

"Okay um, Jean truth or dare.-"

"DARE!" He quickly cleared his throat, "dare.."

"Umm I dare you to makeout with Mikasa for... at least 20 second" I said while I winked at him.

"Alright if you say so" He said trying to act casual even though we all knew he was giddy with joy. Mikasa looked somewhat disgusted but she wanted to impress Eren. Eren of course wasn't even paying attention.

Everyone cheered for them. The game progressed on getting more and more intense.

\--

Me, Armin, and Jean were the only ones left. Sasha got hungry and left and Connie went with her. Eren just got bored cause Mikasa wouldn't let him have any fun with anyone else so he went to bed and of course Mikasa left because 'she was bored'. She really left cause Eren did.

So that left me Armin and Jean. At this point the game ended and we were just drinking and talking. Jean was a lightweight surprisingly and wasted, Armin just didn't drink that much and well I was slightly tipsy.

Jean was crying over Mikasa rejecting him yet again. 

"Armin your so lucky y/n likes you back" Jean cried out. It took me a second to process what he just said. When it hit me my face became completely red.

"Y-y/n you like me?" Armin looked over at you.

"WHAT! NO JEANS CRAZY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!! HE MUST BE REALLY DRUNK!!! HAHAHAHA" I settled down and looked over at Armin he looked hurt.

"Oh-" Armin sighed out, before I interjected, I realised Jean said 'like you back' so does that mean he likes me?

"wait no... I didn't mean it like that... Armin, I-I like yo-" Before I could finish he pulled me into a kiss.

"Y/n will you go out with me?" He asked as his face slowly was covered in a red hue. I paused to take in what just happened.

"JUST SAY YES ALREADY!!" Jean yelled while smiling at me.

"Y-yes I would love to!" I said as Armin smiled and stood up and grabbed me and spun me around.

"I thought this moment would never come!" We both giggled as he held me. I'm so happy that Jean got wasted and told him.

\----

Armin and I have been dating for a few weeks now but we haven't told anyone we were dating and Jean was to drunk to remember anything. We didn't want to deal with them bothering us and making jokes 24/7. So for the past weeks we've been sneaking around. 

-

Armin and I were having some alone time when we heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Armin let me in before I break down the door." Eren said while violently banging on the door.

"Shoot, um I'm sorry princess but can you hide in my closet." Armin whispered to me.

"sure" I said as I quickly got into the closet, it was small but big enough to fit me. I heard Eren enter the room. There was a small crack I looked out.

"Is someone else her?" Eren asked while looking around.

"N-no just me." Armin lied.

"I swear I heard a girl... whatever." Eren said. Him and Armin started talking about random things. I started dozing off 'I didn't know boys talked so much'.

I was uncomfortable so decided to shift positions quietly, all the sudden my foot slipped on a shirt and I came tumbling out of the closet. I landed right in between Armin and Eren.

"H-hey" I stuttered out while looking at their shocked faces.

"I KNEW IT!! YOU HAD A GIRL OVER-" Eren yelled, Armin jumped forward and covered his mouth.

"sshh we don't need everyone knowing!" Armin quickly said. They both looked back at me who was still on the ground. 

"Sorry I slipped..." I whimpered out.

"It's okay princess, are you hurt?" Armin said while examining my body to make sure I was okay.

"Oh you two owe me big." Eren smirked. Armin and I exchanged nervous glances. "Keep Mikasa away from me for at least a week and I'll keep your weird little relationship a secret" we both sighed and agreed.

Hopefully we'll tell everyone soon, but it's kinda fun keeping it our little secret.


End file.
